


you're home

by 1300655506



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, i love these boys, its just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1300655506/pseuds/1300655506
Summary: ten waits for kun and dongyoung to come home





	you're home

" _when will you be home? it's boring here by myself,_ " ten asked, voice crackling through the phone speaker. kun could picture what he must look like, curled up in the middle of the king-sized bed and being engulfed by the duvet.

"we'll be home soon, love," kun replied, running his fingers through dongyoung's hair. "there's one more day left of the meeting and then we'll take the soonest plane."

" _but that's so far away,_ " ten whined, loud enough that dongyoung could hear and giggle from between kun's legs. " _don't laugh at me._ "

dongyoung motioned for kun to put the phone on loudspeaker, which the eldest did. "hey sweetheart," dongyoung said. "how are you doing?"

" _i'd be better if you were here_ ," ten said, and kun could hear the rustling of bedsheets as ten moved around.

dongyoung laughed breathily and took the phone from kun's hand. "we'll be home before you know it," he told the youngest.

ten sighed loud enough so that the phone picked it up. " _promise you'll be home as soon as you can?_ " he muttered, sounding a lot like a scared child asking if he could sleep in his parent's bed because he heard a noise.

"we promise, darling," kun said, resting his chin on dongyoung's head. "now go to sleep, it's getting late," he added as he noticed the time.

" _you should go to sleep as well, then,_ " ten said, sounding concerned. dongyoung reassured him that they were going to bed shortly, which seemed to satisfy ten. " _okay, goodnight,_ " ten yawned. " _i'll be waiting for you._ "

"we'll be expecting it," dongyoung replied with a quiet laugh. "goodnight sweetheart." kun bid ten goodnight as well before he hung up the call.

"come on, we should get to bed," kun said gently, carding his fingers through dongyoung's hair. "otherwise you'll fall asleep in the meeting."

dongyoung nodded, pushing himself up and rolling off the couch quite gracefully for someone who looked like they were about to fall asleep at any moment. kun stood up after dongyoung and led him to the bedroom, where the bed's many pillows had already been discarded over the floor from the previous night.

dongyoung crawled in as soon as he was close enough and pulled kun in beside him, wrapping both of them in the fluffy blankets.

kun leaned in and kissed dongyoung briefly, a silent 'goodnight' that the other knew. "goodnight," dongyoung replied quietly, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately. kun laughed to himself and closed his eyes as well, following dongyoung into the dreamland.

-<<>>-

the flight back home had felt like it had taken years, with the plane getting delayed due to bad weather, but kun and dongyoung were finally back on solid ground. it was almost two in the morning when they arrived home and they weren't expecting ten to still be awake.

which is why they were surprised when they found ten lying on the couch in front of the tv set, looking almost dead to the world but definitely awake. "sweetheart?" dongyoung whispered, placing his bag on the floor.

ten's head snapped to look at kun and dongyoung so fast that kun was afraid that he had pulled a muscle or something of the sort. ten scrambled off the couch and ran over to dongyoung, engulfing him in a hug and nuzzling into the crook of dongyoung's neck, not unlike a cat. kun could barely make out the muffled "you're home" over dongyoung's happy laughter and found himself smiling fondly at the two.

ten untangled himself from dongyoung and wasted no time in hugging kun. "why are you still awake, darling?" kun asked, pulling at the knots in ten's hair gently. "it's late."

"i was waiting for you," ten muttered, trailing off. "you promised you would be here as early as possible."

dongyoung joined in the hug, sandwiching ten between him and kun, and kissed the back of ten's head. "we're sorry," he said softly. "there was a storm which delayed the flight. we would have called you, but we weren't sure if you were asleep or not."

ten nodded in acknowledgment and stifled a yawn. "come on," kun said, removing ten's arms from his waist and putting them around his neck instead. "i think it's time for all of us to go to sleep." ten had obviously taken the hint and jumped up so that he was clinging onto kun like a koala.

once they got to the bedroom kun and dongyoung got dressed into pyjamas as quickly as they could, acutely aware that ten was watching their every move from the bed.

kun finished dressing first and slid into the bed beside ten, letting the younger curl into his chest and cling onto his shirt. dongyoung joined them soon after, taking his place behind ten and placing an arm around the younger's waist, his finger's interlocking with kun's.

kun moved his head so that he could see ten and smiled softly to himself when he noticed that ten had already fallen asleep, eyes flickering underneath his eyelids. he looked over at dongyoung, who returned the smile and kissed ten's neck. "goodnight, love," dongyoung whispered to kun.

"goodnight," kun replied, watching fondly as dongyoung tucked his head into ten's neck. "sweet dreams." dongyoung only replied with a smile before his features smoothed out.

kun liked that he went to sleep last and woke up first, because it meant that he would always be able to see the two the mean the most to him glowing in the shimmering silver moonlight and the warm orange and pink of dawn. if he could take a picture without waking them up, he would.

but, then again, kun didn't think any camera would be able to do the beauty justice. so he smiled to himself anyway, knowing that the sight was something only he would experience.

he watched them for a few more seconds, engraving the memory into his mind, before finally closing his eyes and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit short, but i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
